Hurt
by Ferverus
Summary: The story is about an orphan who has fallen deeply in love with the girl of his dreams, who is also in love with him. Things seem peachy till strange events begin to occur. The story is a mixture between romance, adventure, drama, and some humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hurt…**  
Written By: Cameron M. Hess  
PROLOGUE  
Beautiful bright blue hues gazing into mine. Those eyes belonged too a goddesses who called me her love. Her warm tender touch brings warmth to my  
body and her scent has the most heavenly aroma that shrouds her figure. Her  
body was as perfect as can be, and her smile was enough to make anyone melt  
on the inside with a feeling of happiness. Her personality was by far the  
most unique, interesting, and uncanny to any other. The one who called me  
her love

That beautiful women's name was Rachelle. A name that always lingers within my deepest thoughts. Always will she remain in my soul, and fill my heart  
with our memories. She haunts my dreams with a magnificent kiss, and she  
holds me close. My love…

Courageous and heroic. his muscles were the most finely tuned of our age,  
and he was my greatest friend. Kind, loving, protective, and great in every  
way. My best friend. his friendship will always hold a place in my heart, and  
our bond together can never be broken. Our bond is as strong as the  
mightiest blade. Eyes as cold as ice, but his heart as warm as the sun. He  
is the bravest person I know...

CHAPTER 1: The Orphanage

Firm and uncomfortable was the old and stained mattress. My eyes wide open   
gazing into the darkness of the room that shrouded me. I could hear the  
other children snoring, or rustling about. Me. I was always quiet, and always  
unmoving. My few strands of dark brown hair hung in front of my face, and my  
dark hues always just gazing at a smudge on the ceiling. It always bothered  
me, but I never really told anybody about it. I wanted to talk to somebody,  
I wanted to get up and go someplace; we all feared the mistress who ran the  
orphanage though. None of us liked upsetting her, we all had the fear of  
being beat.

The orphanage was an old building. Built of rotting and moldy wood, It's   
amazing that it's still standing. The stench is…well terrible. The furniture  
inside is old, cheap, and very poorly made. The entire building is not taken  
care of at all, and the food is…well usually old or expired. Nobody ever  
came to look at us orphans, people always were too afraid to come inside  
because it looks like a haunted house. I was always afraid that I would be   
one of the few orphans that gets stuck here till there eighteen and then  
have to leave with no money, home, food, or even more then one pair of  
clothing, not that we do now.

My eyes slowly look to my left, only to be met by those bright blue   
hues. She was so beautiful, every time I saw those eyes it made me smile. It  
was hard to make out what she looked like, but after awhile a dark  
silhouette appeared. Was she smiling back? I couldn't tell. I leaned up  
looking around seeing that most of the other orphans were already asleep and  
the mistress must've gone to her room already. I very quietly got up out of  
my bed, and my feet firmly rested on the old wooden panels.

_Creek_! I winced at the sound hoping that nobody had heard it; luckily   
nobody had moved. I very slowly and quietly crept over to her. Stepping  
heel first, then slowly resting the rest of my foot on the ground. I heard  
her rustle in her bed, scooting over for me. I quickly slipped into bed with  
her being as quiet as possible. The bed was tiny but I didn't mind it just  
meant that I could be closer to her.

I heard her giggle and it was cuter then anything. Our bodies were close  
and I could feel warmth coming from her. I pulled the old tattered blanket  
over us and put an arm around her, and she returned it with a smile. We  
didn't say anything for the fear of somebody snitching on us or even hearing  
us. Instead of saying anything I leaned my head close to hers and pressed my  
lips against those of an angel. Her moist lips met mine for that brief   
moment and it made me happier then any man. I felt as if I was in a daze  
and I just gazed at her.

She was the only one who brought me happiness here besides Brock, but she   
made me feel a different way. She made me feel so many different things that  
nobody else could, I can see myself being with her forever, and I never  
wanted that to change. My feelings for her were stronger then anything, and  
they were never going to change, I could feel that deep within my heart.  
Another kiss was planted upon my lips and…are my eyes watering? I was so  
happy; she parted those gorgeous lips of hers and spoke with the voice of a   
siren.

_I love you_, she said quietly. Her head then rested against my chest  
and her hands resting on my body. My hand slowly slides up her back to rest on  
her head, and my fingers lacing with the long strands of her dark hair. I closed my   
eyes tightly and rested my head against hers.

thump thump thump! my heart was beating so fast. It almost felt as if I   
was going to have a heart attack. I was pretty sure she could hear it but  
she didn't say anything. I didn't mind though, it might have embarrassed me  
otherwise. I could tell she was tired, the way her body moved and the way  
she breathed. It didn't take long but then she was out. I slowly and quietly  
slipped out of bed and made my way to mine. Pulling the blanket over me and  
gazed up at the ceiling once again. Thoughts flooded into my mind and a faint smile slowly came upon my face. Only sixteen  
and in deeper in love then I ever will be.

The sun shined in brightly through those old and dirt encrusted windows.   
Dark lines under my red and puffy eyes. I never got enough sleep, I always  
had to much to think about. I was thinking already, thinking about  
Rachelle. maybe we can go someplace in the woods or maybe me her and Brock  
could go to the creek or something, anything sounded good to me as long as I  
could be with her.

It's corny I know but she is the one who makes my heart beat and she's the  
one who makes me go on. I don't know how I lived without her, I love her so  
much and she's all I seem to think about. It's sad I know but I love her  
more then anything, take away anyone but her and I'll be fine; just let me  
hold her in my arms.

Suddenly I felt a strong hand clamp onto my shoulder and violently jerk me   
around. My eyes widened and blinked a few times. I turned my head to see my  
dark skinned friend Brock. A big grin on his face, he was wide awake like  
usual. I don't see how he manages to get up so early and so easily. Brock is  
a year older then me, but looks to be twenty, probably the reason nobody has bothered to pick him. He's muscular from doing all the heavy lifting, and  
then some. He was handsome, he just looked older.

_Yawn_! I slowly leaned up and got out of bed, being in only my boxers. Brock   
was fully dressed in one of the many fowl outfits that everybody has. I  
stretched and heard my back pop about several times then cracked my fingers.  
I do this every morning, not sure what started it.

"Yo Cade you ready to go to duh creek?" he said with his deep voice. Yeah  
he spoke a little funny but you get used to it after awhile. He does sound  
kind of like an idiot but he was actually pretty smart. Not many people made  
fun of him though mostly due to his size and the fact that he beat a kid  
nearly to death once.

I rubbed my watery eyes and then let my arm drop to my side. "mm I think  
I'm going to get some breakfast first." my stomach growled, craving the  
mush, and slop that we called food. It smelt as bad as it tastes.  
"Heh food, if you wanna call it dat. Well I'll meet yah at duh creek in a  
while den." He said, and then turned walking towards the old wet looking  
wooden door; then he walked out. I gave him a wave goodbye and then turned  
to the chest that is beside my bed. I popped it open and pulled out one of   
my two pairs of cloths and slipped into them.  
My bare feet clapping against the ground with my every step till I made it  
into the kitchen. There she was, the mistress. She looked to be in her late  
forties, but she was actually only in her late thirties. Dealing with  
orphans a majority of your life I guess will do that. That and maybe the  
fact that she smokes a pipe has to do with the wrinkles. Her clothing was  
only as good as ours.

Steam rising up out of the pot she was hunched over in front of. She was   
stirring it with a wooden spoon, I could hear the spoon scraping against the  
inside of the pot. Her eyes half open and an apron rested against her round  
body. She didn't look happy, but then again she never really did. The only  
time she did was when she was putting on a show for 'customers'.  
"Isabella is breakfast ready?" yeah…her name is Isabella, but we call her   
mistress because she likes to be in control at all times when in truth she  
almost never was. She had more orphans then she could handle.

"Yeah…there's some already out on the table kid." she called almost all of  
us kid and very few of us by our names. Now Isabella isn't' a mean women but  
at times she could be. She wasn't exactly nice either she was just well…a  
depressing person.

I walked over to the table and sat down. The table was actually more of a  
picnic table. Maybe it was, maybe she stole it. I sat down on it and it let  
out a loud creek. It felt wet, maybe it rained the night before and it  
leaked through the ceiling or maybe one of the younger kids wet  
themselves…lets just hope it's the first idea. I grabbed one of the bowls  
that were stacked atop of each other. I then reached for the ladle and  
pulled it up. Some of the white creamy liquid dribbled off of it. I made  
sure all of the dripping food fell back into the pot before I pulled it over  
to my bowl not wanting to make a mess on the table. I poured it into my bowl  
filling it only a quarter of the way. I got about two more scoops and then  
started to eat.

Food here was never good but you had to force it down. Usually we got bread  
in the morning but I guess we were all out today because there was none. Or  
maybe the kids who got up first ate all of it…some of the kids here are  
pricks like that. I quickly forced down my food and ran outside.  
Outside was so beautiful. To bad this ugly orphanage had to be it's  
centerpiece, the centerpiece of this magnificent forest. It was on the  
outskirts of some massive military fortress that held a tiny town inside. I  
forget what it's called but that just means that it's not important. My bare  
feet rested on the soft and dark green blades of grass that bent beneath my  
feet, some curving between my toes, the many shades of green blending  
together before the beautiful sunrise. The chirping of birds and the sound  
of the gentle breeze always made me feel at home. The temperature was always  
just right for me in the morning.

The grass was a little wet but it was fine with me. I started to walk   
towards the dirt trail but I walked beside it. There were usually chunks of  
rock embedded into the dirt. I swayed past the trees, looking at the rough  
bark that had unreadable names carved into them. It only took me about five  
minutes to make it to the creek.

I stood before that beautiful, clear, lake. I smiled looking at it, looking to the very bottom watching the fish swimming along the bottom, there bodies swaying as they wiggled there tails. The water rippled and the sunlight reached the very bottom of the lake. I looked over to my right shoulder and saw Brock with his pants rolled up and was ankle deep in the water. His tattered shoes where left at the shore, and he was standing barefoot on the stony surface. Rachelle was behind him just a little ways away, sitting on an uprooted tree; her hands resting on her lap, and her legs swaying back and forth. The sun shined brightly on her beautiful black hair, and made her body emit a magnificent majesty. The shade from the leafs above her, mixed with the sunlight made her look all the more beautiful…whenever I stare at her I cant help but wonder if I'm dreaming…

She turned her head to look at me and a smile grew upon her face. "Ey Cade. how are yah?" I smiled as I listened to her beautiful voice, it was as if the holiest of all angels was whispering into my ears and telling me to slip into my own Nirvana. My eyes closed partially and said "good I guess…food wasn't all that great."

"When is it good?" she said with a small chuckle coming afterwards.  
"Yeah guess your right about that…" I rolled my eyes and she let out another small chuckle. I saw Brock turn his head with a smirk glancing back at us then he went back to staring at whatever he was looking at.

"So Cade…when are you going to carry me off and take me someplace better then this?" Rachelle spoke softly with a smirk on her face, but obviously she spoke loud enough for Brock to hear. Brock turned his head to look at them with a quirk upon his brow.

"Cade, if yo takin Rachelle away, you betta take me wit yah!"  
"Heh well of course I'd bring you with Brock, if you weren't around I wouldn't have anyone to protect me."

We all laughed because we all knew it was true. There were a couple of times when Brock had to help me out in bad situations. Rachelle defiantly wasn't a fighter and me well…I can hold my own but so can almost all of the other orphans, Brock to me is the strongest…it's always good to have him around.  
"Yeah, heh, yoh skinnay ass wouldn't last vewy long." He said with a big grin.  
I sat down next to Rachelle and planted my hands firmly on the rough bark of the round tree that we sat upon. Soon I a soft touch and warmth, and I looked to my hand to see Rachel's resting on top of mine. The sunlight shined brightly on our hands and I just stared at them for the longest time. My eyes very slowly followed up her arm and stared into those eyes that glowed in darkness. They returned my gaze, as I looked at her with passion…so many emotions came to me as I stared at her the way I did, so many things I wished to say to her but they couldn't force there way out of my throat.

She leaned her head forward and planted a kiss upon my dry lips, and her kiss seemed to rejuvenate me. Her kiss felt as if God had shined his light upon me and granted me immortality…but instead it was coming in the form of a kiss from a pretty girl. My eyes closed immediately and puckered my lips to return the kiss. My lips became moist and she slowly pulled her head back and parted our lips. I yearned for another kiss, but I didn't pursue, Brock was there, and I doubted he wanted to watch us.

"geh, I shoulda figured dat if you two where here dat you two would end up doin dat!" He then cupped his hands and dipped it into the cold, clear water; he got a good amount of water in his cupped hands and then flung his hands in our direction and all that icy water landed on us. Rachelle let out a shriek and I jumped but it didn't stop the water from hitting us of course. Random patches of my cloths clung to my body, seeing the darkened spot…Rachelle was having the same Ordeal.

I smirked looking at Brock and heard Rachelle shouting at Brock. Brock obviously wasn't listening to her either; I hopped off of the downed tree and ran at Brock. Brock smiled looking like he was holding in a laugh, Rachelle said something but I wasn't paying attention. When I was within range of Brock I jumped up trying to pounce on him but he caught me like a child. My eyes widened and he holstered me over his shoulder. I started to kick and flail. Brock and Rachelle starting laughing as Brock took me deeper and deeper into the water till he was in waist deep and then threw me like a rag doll. I landed in the deep water. The weak current pushing me and disorienting me but it wasn't anything serious. I quickly swam to the top.

I swam back towards shore and coughed out a bit of water. My cloths were now dripping water, and my hair clinging to my body. Brock was the same but his hair was dry.

"hehe, that's what you get Cade, trying to tackle Brock." She said holding back her laughter as she was re-enacting the event in her mind.

I shot my head in her direction with a devilish glare and her eyes widened and her lips parted a bit. I took one step towards her and she was getting ready to run already, before I would give her the chance I ran towards her, she got up but didn't' get very far. I wrapped my arms around her and started to rub my face against hers as she flailed and screamed, Brock ran up and did the same. We all started laughing, and eventually let go of Rachelle who was almost as wet as we were now.

"AHH! I can't believe you guys did that! You jerks! Ahhh…it's going to take so long to dry these cloths out." Rachelle followed it up with a long sigh and closed her eyes partially.

"Pfft…you'll live" I said with a big smile on my face. "Just have the mistress fix it up for you, that's what I plan on doing."

"She's going to flip out on us! She's going to be angry that our clothes are soaked, she doesn't like us playing in the lake!"

"I'm not all that worried, she doesn't nearly hit as hard as she used to…"  
Brock nodded in agreement and uttered "yeah…I dun think she's been able tah hurt me since I was twelve."

Rachelle blinked a few times looking between us well "she still can hurt me" she frowned.

"yuh well dats because yohr so small"  
That time I nodded in agreement with Brock. Rachelle pouted and glared at us the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Less Typical Day

Chapter 2: A Less Typical Day

I lay there…starring at that splotch on the ceiling as I always do. My eyes feel heavy and my heart continues it's undying fight against my rib cage. I can feel the warmth of sunlight grazing against the hairs of my arms, and I can taste the bitter taste that I get every morning. My body feels so exhausted and weak, and my neck feels stiff. I let in a heavy breath and my chest feels like it'll cave in.

I slowly roll over onto my side and I the first one I see is sleepy beauty. I can see my love gazing at me with those bright and beautiful eyes of hers. I can't help but smile and feel slightly rejuvenated as my heart chizzles at my chest even harder and more vigorously now. I mouth _I love you_ to her and she smiles so wide and mouths _I love you too_. I close my eyes partially and yearn so badly to feel her.

I managed to notice something however today, the tip of her nose looked rather red and she looked rather pale. I also noticed that she was wearing the same clothes from last night, she probably caught a cold. I frowned slightly and hoped to god that she was not ill…days go by so slow when I don't spend it with her…sadly it seemed as if it where going to be one of those days.

I remained laying in bed for quite a while, until the other children would get up. I always hated being the first one to get up. Once half the room was emptied I slowly sat up. I looked over to Rachelle and saw that she was sleeping. She must be ill I thought to myself. My eyes closed partially out of disappointment, and just sheer exhaustion. I glanced over to where Brock sleeps, and saw he was still there as well. I very quietly and slowly knelt beside my bed and reached under the mattress pulling out a notebook with many bends and tears. The cover looked about shredded, but it was serving it's purpose as in holding all the paper within. There was a black pen within the rings, it was about empty and soon I would have to scavenger about for a new one, or beg the mistress for one.

I crept out of the room quietly not wanting to wake anyone and then made my way outside, not wanting anything to eat, even if my stomach cried out in pain from the lack of food I gave it…if my body had a mind it would hate me right now from all the neglect I give it. I made my way out into the woods like I do everyday, it was cloudy out, but it was still warm. The crisp air filled my nostrils and put me in a state of ecstasy where my mind goes into a bog of thoughts.

A smile slowly froms upon my face as I sit down on the soft earth beneath me. I slip my shoes off and let the blades of green pry between my toes. I flip open the notebook, and pass through the many pages I have written on. I have written many things, anything from stories, to poems, to epic tales, but most of all…many romantic things that I wish to say to my dear Rachelle but can seem to never come forth and say them…

_I love you Rachelle..._

_I really do. No matter what others may say, no matter what holds us back, despite this cell we are stuck in, forget it all and soon you can come with me. Together we'll be happy. We just have to be patient; we just have to hold on. We may be impatient, we may be over emotional but I know one thing, that my love has me with a vice grip and she wont let go…but I don't mind because I have hers. We embrace each other with a lock of passion and we press our hearts together. You're my baby, you're my love, you're my one as I hope I am yours. Together life can be amazing, and without you it seems to be oh so dark and lonely. I would rather swim in lava then go through life without you. I could never let anyone take you from me…_

_I love you Rachelle…_

I take in a deep breath as I finish writing that and then close my eyes. I pull the notebook up against my chest and slowly put the pen into the rings. My arms wrap around the notebook and I slowly begin to lay back onto the grass and gaze upon the bright sky that shines above me. I gaze upon the clouds and the bright blue sky. I feel my body going weak, am I actually tired? Is sleep finally about to hit me?

My heart feels as if it's going to explode as I just continue to think of Rachelle. I wish she was laying beside me right now, I wish she was holding me right now, I wish she was here…I wish I could read these to her, I wish I could just tear the pages and give them to her, I'm such a fool…I'm so weak.

Slowly I close my eyes and I press my self further into doubt. Not a sound comes from me, and I lay there motionless almost looking dead. I hope nobody finds me, I want nothing to do with anyone right now, I just wish to drown in my own self pity till my Rachelle gets better…then I'll be better.

Somebody was walking on the path; I could hear the crunching of the dirt and the snapping of twigs. It sounded like it was a couple of people. I hoped they would just pass me but luck never seems to find me when I need her. I could hear them talking faintly but I wasn't entirely sure what they where saying. I opened my eyes partially and looked to the rustling leafs above me that attached themselves to the trees.

They where coming closer, they obviously spotted me and now I could hear them standing right by my head, and even felt there shadows being casted down upon me. It was Marques, I've known him since I was a little kid and considered him a pretty good friends…but many times he would say things that upset me or frustrated me so lately I haven't been around him as much, and with him was his friend Tiz.

Tiz is a rather strange guy, he is very humorous but he seems like he hides his true feeling a lot and masks them a funny joke. He never tends to be serious. Tiz is a little bit taller then me, he stands about five foot ten and is slim with short brown hair.

My eyes slowly closed once again after realizing who it was and then I heard Marques speak. "Everyone's favorite is here." He said while throwing his arms up in the air as if hoping to surprise me. The way he said it however did make a smile form across my face. I slowly leaned up and turned my head to look at him over my shoulder.

"what'sup Marques…" I said quietly sounding as if I had just been awakened from a deep sleep.

"Not much…so what are you up to? Your not hanging out with Brock today are you?" I blinked a few times then remembered that he wasn't too fond of Brock. I slowly twisted at the waist so I could turn around to face the two and rested my hands on my knees as I looked up at them, not feeling the need to stand up quite yet.

"…I don't know…why?" I blinked wondering why he would even ask that. He made it sound as if we all didn't live together and he could decide to approach me at any moment…or as if I had to make plans in advance.

"Cause, you haven't chilled with me in a long time…your always to busy hanging out with _Brock_ and that one girl…whatever the hell her name is." He said with a rather harsh tone, almost as if he sounded jealous in a way. I quirked a brow and then slowly stood up. I brushed the strands of grass from my knees and then stood up straight.

"I guess I could hang out with you guys today…I mean Rachelle is sick and Brock is probably sleepin in today."

Marques looked over to Tiz from the corner of his eyes and smirked and then looked back to me, I could see chaos in his eyes, as if he where about to tell me something that would either anger me or crush me.

"your not goin out with that girl are you? Cause me and Tiz saw her kissin Zain." I blinked a few times in response not expecting to hear that, I didn't believe a word of it, either they where messing with me or they mistook Rachelle with somebody else. I just sighed and shrugged acting as if it meant nothing to me.

"Nah we're not goin out, just friends." I said with a faitn smile on my face. Marques quirked a brow wondering why his words had no effect on me and Tiz still had that stupid smile upon his face.

"Eh well…Zain had Mono when she kissed him, and we where givin you a warning because if you kiss her your gonna get sick…plus you don't want to get involved with a whore."

Now I felt it…it struck me like a hammer to my temple. They couldn't of known she was sick, because they don't sleep in the same room as me and Rachelle…maybe it was just a coincidence…it had to be, she's sick because me and Brock threw her in the water…that's it.

My eyes were wide and Marques and Tiz where giving me a funny look wondering why I looked as if I where in shock. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes partially and looked down to my feet. So many thoughts running into my mind now, so much hurt, so much pain. It was rushing in so quickly, the dam holding my emotion was bulging and pulsing…it wasn't going to last much longer.

"Yeah…" was all I managed to utter out. I looked away from them for a moment then looked back to them after letting out a heavy sigh. I'm thinking to much I said within my mind. "So what're we going to do?"

Marques could tell something was wrong. He quirked a brow, as I did a terrible attempt at hiding it. "You ok man?" he said in a comforting way. I nodded my head but it wasn't cutting it for him. "You are with that chick aren't ya? Eh well fuck her there are lots of cute girls here, you don't have to just cling to one. Heh if it'll make you feel better I can introduce you to some cute gi-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine man, just caught me off-guard. I just wasn't expecting to hear that. You sure it was her? I mean I'm usually with her?" I felt rather pathetic, showing this much emotion. They where probably going to give me shit about this in the future…I would say I didn't care but I know I would. Sometimes I hate being as emotional as I am.

"yeah I'm rather positive it was her. Hell if you want we can go talk to the guy, I don't know his name but I remember what he looks like. Heh what, you wanna go beat the shit outta him?"

All I could think was that Marques spoke too much. "I just want to talk to him…" Marques glanced over to Tiz then back to me.

"Alright let's go find the fucker then." Said Tiz he quickly turned and started to walk off. We both began to follow him and we started to wonder about aimlessly for a long period of time trying to find this mystery man. The whole while we where talking but I remember nothing. It was just small talk, and my mind was to focused other places to hold an intelligent conversation.


	3. Prologue

Hurt…

**Hurt…**  
Written By: Cameron M. Hess  
PROLOGUE  
Beautiful bright blue hues gazing into mine. Those eyes belonged too a goddesses who called me her love. Her warm tender touch brings warmth to my  
body and her scent has the most heavenly aroma that shrouds her figure. Her  
body was as perfect as can be, and her smile was enough to make anyone melt  
on the inside with a feeling of happiness. Her personality was by far the  
most unique, interesting, and uncanny to any other. The one who called me  
her love

That beautiful women's name was Rachelle. A name that always lingers within my deepest thoughts. Always will she remain in my soul, and fill my heart  
with our memories. She haunts my dreams with a magnificent kiss, and she  
holds me close. My love…

Courageous and heroic, his muscles were the most finely tuned of our age,  
and he was my greatest friend. Kind, loving, protective, and great in every  
way. My best friend. his friendship will always hold a place in my heart, and  
our bond together can never be broken. Our bond is as strong as the  
mightiest blade. Eyes as cold as ice, but his heart as warm as the sun. He  
is the bravest person I know...


End file.
